I Don't Miss You
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily and Reid break up. Reid is heart broken, but Emily isn't going to let it bother her. Will her thoughts change when Reid leaves her a letter?


I Don't Miss You

Prompt: I Don't Miss You At All- Selena Gomez

It seemed that Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid's relationship was going to last forever. Everyone was shocked when they found out that they broke up. It was really sad how they acted toward each other. Every case they went on, Emily seemed to get farther and farther away from Spencer. Spencer tried not to talk much while Emily was around.

When Emily was around JJ and Garcia, she was perfectly fine. She joked with them. She seemed not to be bothered by the break up.

**It doesn't hurt when I think of you  
and all the things we'll never get to do.  
I don't dream at night about the way we were.  
I tore up the pictures, crossed out all the words.**

Spencer, on the other hand, was completely heart broken. He didn't know why they broke up. They argued a lot, but they could fix that. He never wanted to break up. After the break up, Reid got farther away from the team. He felt like an outsider whenever Emily was around.

xxxxxx

Everyday, Emily was fine and being around Reid didn't seem to bother her that much. One day, she broke. She began to cry and she couldn't stop. Everyone on the team asked her what was wrong. She gave them all the same answer, "Everything's fine." She was really glad that Reid was late to work that day, so he didn't see her.

**Don't be fooled by all my tears because everything is fine.  
You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind.  
Because I never think about you.  
I'm better off without you.  
I don't miss you at all.**

xxxxxx

Reid was still stuck on Emily. He could still remember the last words she said to him. "It just isn't working, Spencer. I don't love you. I'll let you know that won't miss you at all." Reid was broken. He didn't think he could go on. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to call her and tell her that he still loves her. He walked to the phone and picked it up. It felt heavy in his hands, so he dropped it back down.

A week after their break up, Reid finally decided to call her. After the first ring, he was sent directly to voicemail. He called almost everyday, but everyday he got her voicemail.

**You don't spin around in my head.  
It's like you never existed.  
And I hope you don't call.  
I don't miss you at all.**

xxxxxx

Emily didn't think about Reid anymore. She totally forgot that he worked with her. She hated that his desk was across from her's. When he called her, she forwarded it to voicemail. She just couldn't talk to him. He would probably say something that would make her come back to him. She wanted to be friends with him again, but it would never be the way it was before.

**No, I'm not trying to fight it.  
So you can cross my name right off the wall.  
I don't miss you at all.  
I go out seven nights a week and it feels so good to finally be free.  
And I party like I never did before.  
What in the world was I waiting for?**

xxxxxx

Reid couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't work with her everyday and pretend he was perfectly fine. He decided that it was time to leave. He turned in his resignation letter, his badge, and his gun. He hoped that everyone wouldn't miss him too much. He wished Emily would see that he quit because of her. He left a note for her on her desk.

xxxxxx

When Emily got into work, she discovered that Reid had resigned. She hoped that this would make work a little less awkward. She saw a note from him on her desk. She didn't read it, but she put it in her bag to read when she got home.

**Everything is perfect now without you in my life.  
You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind.  
Because I never think about you.  
I'm better off without you.  
I don't miss you at all. **

When Emily got home, she sat on her couch and read Spencer's letter.

_Dear Emily, _

_ I have resigned from the B.A.U. I know it was awkward for us to work together after everything that occurred. I'm going to miss you. I'll miss your smile, your laugh, and your jokes. You are so beautiful. You know how to make me feel perfect. I love you so much. I hope you will miss me, too. _

_Love,_

_Spencer_

When Emily finished the letter, she could feel tears running down her face. She couldn't believe she was crying over him. She told herself that she shouldn't regret anything. She couldn't turn back.

**I'll just tell myself.  
Girl forget the past.  
No time for regrets.  
No more looking back.  
I forget you more, every single day.  
Every step I take, it's getting better. **

xxxxxx

Reid sat on his couch and thought about everything in his life. His mom was in a mental asylum because of her schizophrenia. He was the youngest person to graduate high school, college, and join the F.B.I. He has an eidetic memory and he can read 20,000 words per minute. He quit his job at the F.B.I. He lost Emily, as his girlfriend and his best friend.

While he was wrapped in his thoughts, he heard a small knock on the door. He knew the knock perfectly, it was Emily. She has a special rhythm when she knocks. He slowly got up and opened the door. He was in shock. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. He couldn't believe that she had been crying. He couldn't see why.

"Emily, what's-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence. Suddenly, Emily kissed him, cutting him off mid-sentence. When they broke off the kiss, Emily spoke.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry we broke up. I love you, too. I love everything about you. Please forgive me."

"Emily, how can I not forgive you. I love you."

Reid kissed Emily again. He pulled her inside his house and closed the door.


End file.
